User blog:SpecialOperationsTrooper/COMMAND POINT
I understand that when I start to work I need to get my High School's COAT-OF-ARMS as a flag and place it on my flag carrier before I buy the U.S.A. flag, as well as the POLAND flag, and have them raised. Therefore I intend to train to lose weight and gain muscle while the whole reason to do so is to have a clear mind, or atleast a sharper mind for the benefits of merging with gravity to become a better warrior, barbarian, protector, avenger, son and Dabrowski for Dundee-Crown High School. I actually moved back to my old neighborhood at Gleneagle Farm which where my sister went to Jacobs High School. I partied there after a little bit from Sleepy Hollow to start noise complainting them because they were selling drugs- hopefully I could get one of them to prove who they are and fight me... because the drugs have deluded their minds into trying to stay int he neighborhood; they're afraid to move out and become contemporaries or join other drug sellers as goons. Therefore with me planting my D.C.H.S. flag at my parents house, and moved out once I attain $15,000 dollars to an apartment, I understand I have a command point. To make a score of points I must become a lancer, so I will with the Dundee-Crown colors being blue and red I will wear a blue longsleeve sweater every weekend to skateboard and lose the weight now that I am prepped for peak performance, along with red camouflage pants for the colors. The sweater will say "Dundee-Crown, High School, SPECIAL EDUCATION" on the front and the COAT-OF-ARMS will be on the back. (Just like the COAT-OF-ARMS on my P.E. shirtis red). I've been in special education classes nearly all my life. It started half-way through 3rd Grade, I got out in 5th Grade, and again in 11th Grade. Should my father take down the flag I will replace it with a U.S.A. flag that also has the POLAND flag apart of it but on the other side. That flag I will leave with him should he take it down. (He can only put up those two flags afterwards, anyways.) The website that sells me the sweater I want also sells numerous other items with several types of embroidering. Whilst the website does have red beanies for other schools my school has only a blue one and a regular black one. I don't see an issue just getting the blue one as the pride is just mine and not the pretenders. For the social-body of Dundee-Crown High School needing a Herald to yell and jovial everyone up to keep them as peers. I am becoming a Lancer for Dundee-Crown High School. It may be several years more before I attain $15, 000 in the bank as I precedence myself since I was partying. But I believe I will succeed within the next 3 years. I intend to start this year, have life insurance started this year with the Polish language class started this year in August. 6 years of life insurance every 2 months will be $15,000 and I will get my certificate that Esquires require. Before the 6th year I will have finished Motorcycle Mechanic College and with the videos I uploaded before then as well to Youtube my DISCORD and swordsmanship will be unfallable. I've also finally started to get my mohawk-hairstyle always cut every week since this week because of the gaming lounges in Chicago where I play Halo until I am ready to return to owning my own Xbox. I also am the Seven of Spades and so have gotten a black spade tattooed on my left arms bicep. Category:Blog posts